Please tell me you love me too
by SimplyInLove
Summary: Aang, has had a crush on Katara since the day he saw her for the first time. And he really wants to tell her how he feels. But when Avatar Roku tells him that one of the tribes are in trouble, will that get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is one of my first fanfic stories. I hope you like. Please feel free to offer any feedback. Trust me I really need it. Thanks. Enjoy!**

"Come on Aang lets get a move on! We've been here for a week and all you've done is sit around doing nothing! Do you want the fire nation to find us?" Sokka pointed out in disgust.

Aang sat in a small corner looking confused and scared.

"Aang lets g-"

"Sokka… I'm sorry its just that I've been thinking lately… ever since we visited that fortune teller it seems like Katara and I are meant for each other, I've had a crush on her since the day you both found me… and now I think I'm really falling in love with her. Except… I don't know if she likes me back and I'm kind of afraid of rejection."

The air bender's eyes began to swell at the thought of not having Katara in his life. He couldn't help but feel the desire to be next to her every moment. He always wanted to hear her voice or feel her warm hugs.

"Aw don't worry Aang, I'm sure my sister likes you too. I can tell. She cares about you so much she worries every second you're not with her and she freaks at the thought of you getting captured by the fire nation again." Sokka said with comfort

"Really? I mean she's so beautiful and wise. Why would she like a guy like me?"

"Because to her you're not like the other guys. Your kind and gentle. That's what she's looking for in a guy."

"Ok. Thanks Sokka, I feel better now. Now let's go!"

Sokka Aang and Katara began their long journey. Aang now had to master earth bending. He now had to go search for his teacher.

"Aang do you know where you need to search?" Katara asked in an unsure tone

"Yeah of course. I even know who I'm looking for. But um Katara can I please talk to you about something…?"

"Um not now Aang maybe later. I'm gonna get some shut eye."

"um ok…"

Sokka and Katara fell asleep while Aang looked for a safe place to land and camp.

_In the morning I'll tell her how I feel. I feel that it's the right time. I just hope she feels the same about me._

_Hmm now where should I land? Oh! There is a good place!_

Aang guided Appa down to the group safely.

Aang didn't want to wake Katara and Sokka from their peaceful sleep so he pitched the tents himself. When he was finished he returned to Appa and climbed on, he picked Katara up hoping not to wake her from her sleep and he set her in her tent.

_Good night my little angel…_

Aang kissed Katara on the forehead and walked out of the tent to get Sokka. When he reached Appa once more Sokka fell out of the carrier and slid down Appa's tail, ending up with his face in Appa's fur and with his rear end in the air.

"Oops, sorry Sokka." Aang whispered

Aang quietly and gently air bended Sokka off the ground and into the tent guiding the air to gently put him down.

yawn "Well time for me to get some sleep. Good night Appa."

The young air bender fell into a deep sleep, but some how in his sleep he entered the spirit world.

"Hello little one. I have been expecting you." Said Avatar Roku

"Oh, hello Avatar Roku. How did I enter the spirit world?" Aang asked while bowing with respect.

"I allowed you to enter through slumber. I must tell you something important."

"What is it Avatar Roku? Is somebody in trouble?"

"Yes. The northern earth tribe is in great danger. They need your help. The fire nation is out searching for you and they believe that if they capture your teacher Toph you will go searching for her and then they will be able to capture you. You must leave tomorrow morning, and get there before the Fire Nation does! Now go!"

Aang immediately arose from his sleep.

_I'm not taking any chances. I am not going to go back to sleep… even though it is only 12:30… no! I must set up. I will wake Sokka and Katara when I'm a set._

Aang quickly left his tent, and started packing up his and the other's things. When he was finished it was around 2:00 a.m.

"Ok now I need to wake them up and we must get going." Aang whispered to himself.

Aang woke the rest of the group up and packed their things while they got ready.

"Aang… what's the deal with yawn waking us up so early huh?" Sokka asked still half asleep.

"I entered the spirit world last night in my sleep and Avatar Roku told me that the northern earth tribe is in trouble. He said I have to go and help the tribe people and help protect them from the Fire Nation."

"Oh my gosh. Then we better get going before it's too late!" Katara said in a worried tone.

Aang, Katara, Sokka, Momo, and Appa all set out for the northern earth tribe.

_Now I'm going to have to tell Katara how I feel after this is all taken care of._

_I just hope I'm not too late. Earth Tribe here I come!_


	2. Chapter 2

Later…

The group reached the earth tribe. Aang was relieved to see that they got there before the fire nation.

"You guys go warn the village to get out of here at once! I will go look for Toph." Aang ordered, and they split up.

"Prince Zuko! How will we find this Toph, if we don't even know what she looks like?" The prince's uncle asked unsure.

"Uncle, do you think I'm stupid? I'm not just going to march in on some village and waste my time looking for some worthless teacher. I researched and I asked around. I know who I'm looking for!" The short tempered prince Zuko answered in rage.

"Um Sokka how long do you think we have before the fire nation gets here?" Katara asked.

"I would have to say at least 24 hours."

"Alright then we have just enough time to get the people out of the village."

Sokka and Katara headed for all the houses in the village.

"Toph? … Toph? … TOPH?" Aang yelled while looking for his teacher

"What do you want?"

Aang jumped back a few feet not noticing his teacher was right in front of him.

"Oh uh hello. I'm Aang." Aang said with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Hi Aang. I suppose your looking for me?"

"Yeah, you're my earth bending teacher. And I've come for you. Avatar Roku told me that I had to come here to get you because the fire nation will be here soon to destroy this village because they want to capture you and me."

"Then that is what they will find. You and Me. We are **not** leaving!"

"But Toph we hav-"

"NO! Don't be a coward, we are going to stay here and fight the fire nation! I'm not going to let them destroy my Tribe just because their in search of the avatar and his teacher." Toph said in protest.

"Aang! We warned all the people of the village! They all got out safely…" Sokka exclaimed while running towards the young air bender.

The ground began to shake beneath their feet. And they could hear tanks in the distance.

"Oh no… Their here." Aang said in fright.

"Aang what do we do?" Asked Katara in a scared tone.

"Run and hide! Take Sokka, Momo, and Appa with you! Toph and I will fight!" Ordered Aang.

Sokka and Katara ran off with Momo and Appa.

"Are you ready for this Toph?"

"More then you know Aang."

The fire nation tore down trees and the stone walls around the village, when they entered.

Prince Zuko appeared in the dust.

"Well, well, well looks like I've got my work cut out for me. Now I don't have to wait for the avatar to come, he's already here!" Zuko blast a fire ball at Toph and Aang. Aang air bended it away.

"You won't capture us Prince Zuko! And you won't destroy this tribe!"

"Oh really? Watch me!"

Aang, Toph, and Zuko fought constantly throwing their elements at one another. Finally Zuko lost the battle and ordered his people to leave.

"Good work Aang." Toph complemented

"Thanks. You did well too."

Together, Aang and Toph set out to look for Katara and the others.

"You must be tired after that humiliating defeat Zuko. A man needs his rest, why don't you go take a nap." Uncle Iroh offered.

"Silence Uncle! I need to be alone!"

"Was it something I said?" The uncle shrugged and went back to playing his game with the other members in the tank.

"Good you guys are safe!" Aang exclaimed when he found Katara and the others.

"Yeah. Good that you're safe Aang. I was worried sick about you." Katara said in relief.

"See what did I tell ya Aang?"

Katara shot a confused look at Sokka

"Guy talk. You wouldn't understand.

"Whatever. At least now there is another girl in the group who I can "girl talk" with!"

Katara walked over to Toph and held out her hand. Toph didn't return the hand shake.

"Hi, I'm Katara."

"Hi Katara, I'm Toph."

Katara noticed that Toph's eyes were a clear white.

_Oh she's blind! That explains why she didn't shake my hand_.

Sokka walked over to Toph to introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Sokka."

Sokka held out his hand like Katara did. Toph once again didn't return it

"Um hello! I'm holding out my hand! Don't you have manners? Your suppose to shake it! Are you blind?"

Katara nugged Sokka's arm.

"Hi Sokka. As a matter of fact I am bird brain!" Toph pointed to her eyes. Showing him that she in fact was blind.

"Oh. Uh sorry. I didn't know."

"It's ok."

After everybody exchanged hellos, they all decided to grab a bite to eat.

"I'll go catch some fish." Sokka offered.

"I'll go get some water." Katara offered.

"And I will cook!" Aang exclaimed.

The group looked over at Toph wondering what she was going to do for tonight's dinner. Toph sensed they were looking at her.

"Um hello? I'm blind remember?"

The group all set off on their tasks. And Sokka and Katara returned with their tasks done. Now Aang had to cook. When the group was done eating Aang and Katara both sat out of the tents to star gaze.

"Um Katara …"

"Yeah Aang?"

"I need to tell you something."

"What is it Aang?"

"I uh … I really …" Aang was cut off

"Katara! Aang! Come quick!" Sokka shouted from one of the cliffs near by.

"Uh hold that thought Aang."

Katara ran to her brother to see what he was yelling about.

_Never mind … I'll just wait until tomorrow._

The disappointed air bender got up and ran to Sokka as well to see what was going on.

"Aang! The fire nation is coming up over the mountain! What do we do?" Sokka said in fear.

"We leave…" Aang answered

And the group was off on another run from the fire nation.


End file.
